Los jardines colgantes de Otonokizaka
by SPrinces
Summary: Maki lleva semana mostrando que ama a su senapi, pero por alguna razón esta lo toma como una broma y no la toma en serio. Nico rechaza el ultimo plan de su kohai pero no sabe que eso volverá a Maki popular con las chicas del instituto. Por su parte Maki hara un ultimo intento para cautivar a su senpai, implicara muchas flores y mucho empeño. Aun sigo siendo mala en esto XD


_**Bueno, es hora algo de Love Live! Un poco de mi ship principal NicoMaki, basado en una de las 7 maravillas del mundo antiguo seguro les gustara cuando lo termine XD**_  
 _ **Espero que lo disfruten ^^**_  
 __

Maki ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de enamorar a Nico, puesto que su senpai lo tomaba como un juego o como una simple broma. Maki siempre intentaba darle una sorpresa mayores cada día, si el día anterior le llevaba un chocolate el día siguiente le cantaba solo para ella pero aun así Nico no la tomaba en serio.  
Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, aunque Hanayo y Rin le daban muchos ánimos, Nozomi le daba ideas pero como siempre trataban de acoso sexual y eso no le ayudaba mucho, Honoka como siempre le aconsejaba que la comida le ayudaría pero estaba segura de que no llegaría a Nico por su estomago, Kotori y Umi solo se limitaban a decir que se diera por vencida.

Día tras día hacia algo y esta vez pensó que seria la declaración definitiva, le dejaría una nota en su casillero donde la citaría en la azotea al finalizar las clases, le entregaría un ramo de rosas de las mas bellas que pudo haber buscado después de 1 semana y para finalizar le dedicaría Angelic Angel donde Maki seria el centro. Seria perfecto, la nota estaba escrita muy simplemente: "Te espero en la azotea al finalizar las clases." Era lo único que ponía en la carta.

Le había comentado a sus compañeras a escondidas de Nico ya que seria una sorpresa, todas estaban súper emocionadas y celosas de la pelinegra ya que nadie haría algo tan espectacular si no estuviera enamorada.  
Kotori tomo los trajes días antes para que nadie sospechara o que Nico la viera, Maki había tomado la música de su portátil donde guardaba toda la música que componía, mientras que las demás ensayaban en la noche para no levantar sospechas. Fueron 2 largas semanas de preparación.  
Ahora ya todas estaban preparadas para el día en que harían esa presentación especial para Nico, todas estaban tan entusiasmadas y felices excepto Maki, ella estaba muy nerviosa y paranoica. Durante todas las clases Rin y Hanayo la intentaron calmar, lo cual a mitad del 5 periodo comenzaba a funcionar.

Todas salieron 2 horas antes de clases para poder terminar de arreglar lo que faltaba, ponerse su vestuario y tener un poco mas de tiempo. El escenario había sido montado mientras las clases se daban, eso fue obra de la directora que también implicada en el plan estaba, de buena gana acepto y de alguna manera se le veía también emocionada.

Mientras que las 8 chicas terminaban de prepararse el timbre de salida sonó y con ultimo suspiro juntaron sus manos y en conjunto su típico grito de batalla dieron. Salieron a el escenario y Nico con la cara de sorpresa se toparon, Maki tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Nico... mi bella senapi, espero que esto te demuestre que mi amor por ti no es ninguna broma o jugarreta.

Nico solo pudo observar sonrojada el espectaculo mientras Maki cantaba.

Koko wa doko?  
Matte iwanaide wakatteru  
Yume ni mita atsui shinkirou na no sa  
Kimi wa dare?  
Nante kikanai yo wakatteru  
Otagai no negai ga yonda deai

Nico sabia lo que era estar en el escenario, pero no sabia lo que sentía ver tal cosa, podia sentir su corazón latir al mil.

Toozakaru hodo hikaru ichiban hoshi  
Itsuka sonna koishite mitakatta  
Mou iranai yo mune no Bureeki wa  
Mitsume au tame ni umareta futari ni natteku

Ah! 「moshimo」 wa hoshikunai no sa  
「Motto」 ga suki Angel  
Tsubasa o tada no kazari ni wa shinai  
Ah! 「moshimo」 wa hoshikunai kedo  
「Motto」 wa suki Angel  
Ashita janai  
Daiji na toki wa ima nanda to kigatsuite  
Kokoro no habataki wa tomaranai

Bokutachi wa zutto shinjiteta wakariatte  
Otagai o butsuke aeru deai

Samui basho hodo atsui honoo no Suteppu  
Sou sa koi no tame ni zenbu kakete  
Saa hikiyosete sukoshi itai kurai  
Hitosuji no shizuku yorokobi soretomo Shinpashii?

Ah! koyoi wa hito yo kagiri nidoto wa nai Passion  
Moetsukiru made odoranakya dame sa  
Ah! koyoi wa hito yo kagiri nidoto wa nai Passion  
Tsukamaetara sono mama tsuyoku dakishimete to sasayaita  
Itoshii yume wa mada owaranai

Jikan wa tomerarenai to shitte  
Kimi to hayaku aitakatta yo  
Todoketai kotoba ga oto ni tokete Call Angel!

Ah! 「moshimo」 wa hoshikunai no sa  
「Motto」 ga suki Angel  
Tsubasa o tada no kazari ni wa shinai  
Ah! 「moshimo」 wa hoshikunai kedo  
「Motto」 wa suki Angel  
Ashita janai  
Daiji na toki wa ima nanda to kigatsuite  
Kokoro no habataki wa tomaranai.

Maki termino, tomo el ramo de rosas que trajo una chica de su clase que estaba detras del escenario, bajo se arrodillo ante Nico y le ofrecio las rosas como un principe.

-Nico, por favor acepta mis sentimientos.- Decía con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas pero eso hacia que sus ojos rasgados color violeta se vieran aun mas hermosos.

-Maki... es realmente hermoso, yo se que nadie haría esto por mi si no estuviera de verdad enamorada de mi.- Maki estaba segura de que esta vez si podría estar junto a su amada senpai pero esa esperanza duro muy poco. -Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, no me siento atraída por ti, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistada.- Le terminaba de decir con una sonrisa.

Maki estaba desecha, por dentro todo se caía a pedazos pero por fuera todo era normal aunque las demás chicas solo se quedaron en silencio.  
-Esta bien... Seguiremos siendo amigas y como si nada hubiera pasado.- Decía la pelirroja mientras mostraba una sonrisa que dejo aun mas sorprendidas a las demás chicas. Era claro que para todas, menos para Nico que Maki estaba destrozada y no sabia que pensar o decir.

Al irse Nico, Maki se sentó en la orilla del escenario cabizbaja, todas la intentaban animar pero nada resultaba, no había nada que la animara... todo para ella había terminado, su amada no la amaba.

Los días pasaron y Maki trataba a Nico igual que antes, aun se peleaban y de vez en cuando estudiaban juntas pero estaba claro que había algo que les impedía estar aun mas cerca. Maki por su parte se sentía un poco vacía y algo triste aunque algo si había cambiado de manera radical. Maki comenzaba a recibir regalos y cartas de amor de las chicas de l instituto, al parecer el amor profundo y declaración definitiva de Maki había cautivado a las chicas.

-Arara~ Maki, en verdad te quieren.- Reía Nozomi de manera maternal.  
-Dejala tranquila Nozomi, ella se volvio popular y creo que esta lo suficiente nerviosa.- Decía la rusa a su amiga para que dejara de reír.  
-Maki-chan, estoy segura de que por lo menos la mitad de nuestro salon te mira mientras estamos en clase Nya.-  
-Chicas dejen de decir esas cosas... me siento algo nerviosa, no puedo regresar a casa sin que 10 chicas me acompañen.- La pelirroja se quejaba por que hasta en el regreso de su casa no la dejaban en paz.

Nico entro por la puerta y se sorprendió al ver todas esas cosas en la mesa del club.  
-Vaya, al fin todos en Japón se dieron cuenta de quien es la verdadera school idol en el universo.- Con un tono lleno de orgullo y victoria.  
-De echo son para Maki-chan... son todos de nuestras compañeras y tal vez de algunas senpais.- Hanayo no intentaba interrumpir pero sabia que era necesario.  
-Honoka! No te comas eso, es de Maki y tu estas a dieta de chocolates.- Decia la arquera dando un leve golpe a la lider del grupo.  
-Umi-chan eres mala! tengo hambre y Maki-chan nos compartirá de sus obsequios de amor.- Reclamaba Honoka mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe de su amiga.  
-Déjala que coma lo que quiera Umi, no me comeré nada de eso ya que no las quiero a ellas.- Mientras jugaba con su mechón de cabello.  
-Aunque las quieras, ¡tu no puedes estar con nadie Maki! Eres una school idol y tener una relación esta prohibido.- Gritaba histérica la pelinegra con un rubor en sus mejillas.  
Eso extrañaba a todas, por que de la nada le gritaba así a Maki, si ella misma había dicho que no las quería y por lo tanto no saldría con nadie.  
Lo mas extraño fue lo que fue pasando las semanas siguientes.

Mientras los días pasaban, Maki se volvía mas popular al punto ahora ni dormir la dejaban ya que recibía varios mensajes de sus fans por la noche, tenia que apagar el móvil para poder descansar en paz. Eso por alguna razón irritaba a Nico, ahora ya casi no podía pasar tiempo con su kouhai, las demás chicas siempre estaban alrededor de Maki y no dejaban que nadie se le acercara menos Nico. Nico se comenzó a separar un poco de Maki, nadie le dejaba que se acercara, las fans se lo impedían y era rara vez que podía ver a Maki por lo cual ya ni lo intentaba.

-Soy una tarada... Pensé que si podía resolver mis propias dudas me surgirían las respuestas, pero esa tsundere se tuvo que volver popular para darme cuenta de que en verdad si la quiero.- Nico hasta después de exactamente 3 meses desde su primera confesión se daba cuenta de que en verdad queria a Maki.  
Si rechazaba a Maki era por que debía estar segura de que la quería, puesto que era una amiga muy especial para ella y no quería perderla, pero cada vez que la pelirroja se le confesaba ella dudaba mas, movía su corazón y cada vez que estaba cerca de su kouhai no le faltaba nada y deseaba pasar mas tiempo con ella, sin embargo puede que desde su ultima vez se arrepintió pues la pelirroja aunque lo intentaba nada era lo mismo y Nico lo sabia, mas cuando las fans la apartaban de su tsundere. Nico trataba de enmendar su error pero no podía esas fans no le dejaban solas con Maki y también no ayudaba que la pelirroja la comenzaba a ignorar, por las noches cuando podía hablar con ella por su móvil Maki la ignoraba, jamás respondía los mensajes y en el club ni se dirigían la palabra. Nico sentía que todo era su culpa y lloraba por las noches. Haber dudado de sus propios sentimientos le hicieron perder a alguien que si amaba y que le corresponida.

 _ **Continuara...**_  
 __  
 _ **Aun le falta lo mas importante y espero que no me tome mas d capitulos mas poder terminarlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les deseo un lindo dia y nos leemos luego 3**_


End file.
